


Sacrifice The Soul

by lockewrites



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Aidan always believed he had one soulmate and he was partially correct. But the thing about being immortal is, your soulmate will always find their way to you. You and Aidan have met in many lifetimes. There's been many versions of you, but this one is by far his favorite. Which makes the question he's meant to ask you all the more difficult. Inspired by the song: There's Always A Tomorrow from Dracula the Musical.





	1. The Beginning and The End

Monsters didn't have soulmates. For how could you have a soulmate without a soul?

Aidan had believed he would only ever have one soulmate, his wife. The first words she had said to him were on his arm from his birth and his first words to her marked her the same. Soulmates from birth, bound to one another. Entwined by fate.

When Aidan was turned he understood that one day she would die and he'd walk the Earth with the soul mark gone from his arm. Soul marks disappeared once your soulmate had died, he assumed his mark on her had already gone.

And one day he did wake up without the mark, and then one day he did wake up with a brand new mark, and then one day he found her. 

It was his wife, but it wasn't. There was an entirely new person with that same soul, some connection that he had. 

Monsters didn't have soulmates as monsters didn't have souls. Aidan Waite seemed to be the exception.

This went on and on for years. Aidan would constantly try to understand it, try to find the reason behind the reincarnation. There was never any stories, never any articles, never any legends told of reincarnated soulmates finding one another in different forms. As it seemed, Aidan was the only person in the world who had the same soul bound to him in every life.

In every life Aidan was the same person. His name would change but his soul, or his lack of one, would never change. The physical form for his soulmate would change in every life. The soul changed in no logical way, there was never a pattern to the reincarnation. Aidan had been with this same soul as men, women, every identity under the sun. Identity didn't matter, only the soul did.

And by far his favorite version of the soul, was you.

Every time you were reincarnated Aidan had to wait to find you. Sometimes he found you when you were vacationing, sometimes on business trips. He'd once even found you while you were on a date with someone else. 

Aidan wished he could say that he always found you. However that wasn't the truth. 

There had been times where he'd wake up with a new soul mark after searching for you, the knowledge that he hadn't found you stung, but he understood. Soul marks were made for the person who had it to read. It was always in their native of preferred language. This meant that sometimes Aidan didn't know if you were just some city farther from where he might be living or if you were in another country.

When Aidan failed to find you, he hoped that you weren't still seeking him. 

He hoped wherever you were, that you were happy. These were terrible years, years of waiting, years of wondering where he might find you. Years of waking up in the morning and looking at his arm to see if the words were still there or if they had changed or disappeared in the night. Aidan always felt the sting of heartache when he did find that to be the case.

Perhaps that was why you were Aidan's favorite of all reincarnations. Perhaps it was because for once the two of you were in the same city.

Or maybe it was because for once you knew and accepted the truth about who he really was.

It was a thing that Aidan vowed to keep secret. Some versions of you found out and some remained oblivious. He preferred oblivious as it didn't come with the added pain of you leaving.

He'd never anticipated you finding out, he probably should have been more careful though. After all drinking a blood bag in the kitchen when you've spent the night is riskier then waiting for you to have left. But he was hungry and couldn't help it so when you caught him he froze.

You questioned it, thought he was joking at first, but Josh's confirmation that Aidan was really being truthful solidified it. That and the added fact that Josh revealed he was a werewolf and there was a ghost named Sally also living in the apartment. A few questions later and you felt calm enough to reevaluate the fact that Aidan was a vampire. 

The decision made was easy. He may have been a vampire but he was your soulmate regardless. You were more a believer of free will than fate but even you wouldn't dare argue with your soul mark. He was the man you were in love with. Vampire or not there was no way you would give up a future with him.

A little bit of blood drinking was something that you could learn to live with.

So maybe it was being in the same city, maybe it was you accepting that he was a vampire and not running away, maybe it was the year you were living in, maybe it was a lot of things, but Aidan knew that you were it. There was never going to be anyone better than you. He'd decided and he didn't want to be around longer to find out that he was wrong.

Aidan Waite loved you and Aidan Waite wanted to die for your happiness.

How does one go about wanting their significant other to kill them? It was a hard topic of conversation to breach. Aidan knew that you wouldn't take it well. He'd planned an argument out, it might be used or it might be tossed aside in favor of words from the heart. There was no going back, Aidan knew this had to happen. Whether or not you would agree was something else.

He took you for a walk around the city.

You knew something was wrong yet you couldn't bring yourself to ask him about it, sensing that there was something he needed to say.

"I want you to kill me" he spoke, breaking the silence and laying it all on the line.

You laughed assuming it was a joke, "You're already dead Aidan. Can't do any more than that"

"You know what I mean."

"Aidan. No. I…you can't be serious right now. I won't do that. Why? Why me?"

"I want to die. I've decided. I can't keep going on. I've lived many lives, many years and I don't want to go on anymore. You know the truth about us, you know how many times I've found you and you know about the times I haven't. I can't go through that again, you're it. You're the best of all of them, you're the only person I would ask to do this"

"Well ask someone else because I won't do it Aidan. I couldn't do it Aidan. I can't lose you."

The two of you stopped walking as Aidan turned you towards him to kiss you.

"And I can't lose you. That's what you aren't understanding. I don't want to go through the heartache again. I've loved every version of you and I've lost every version of you. Some have died young, some have died old, some I've never met, but each time I've had to watch you die and then go on waiting to find you again. I won't do that again, sit by and watch you grow old, wishing for another life that I can't give you, wishing that you were young again or resenting me for never aging. I won't turn you into one of me, there's been you's that have asked that before. I'd rather give up life now to give you a better future than you have what if's down the line."

"Aidan," you whispered softly.

"Trust me, I know it's a lot to ask. I know that it's going to be a difficult decision. So think about it, please."

"I will, I'll think about it."

And you did.

And you were going to do it.

As much as you hated it, the entire idea, you knew that Aidan was right. You knew he'd met past versions of yourself and continually had to deal with the pain of loss. You knew he'd never want to go through that again and you wouldn't want that for him.

So that's what you'd told him.

"I'll do it Aidan, but you have to give me a day. One full day beforehand. I want something to remember you by and if that's not something physical then it needs to be a memory so please, one day. That's all I ask."

And that's what he gave to you.

It began early in the morning, the two of you getting ready before heading out to have breakfast at a coffee shop in the city.

Aidan said goodbye to Josh, Sally, and Nora for the last time.

You sat there in that coffee shop eating a pastry and smiling at Aidan all the while your heart was aching at what was to come. At the end of the day he was going to go to die and you would be going home alone. 

Breakfast was the start, you'd headed to a movie afterwards. One last movie date with Aidan, it was hard to think on. It was like that throughout the day, it was always in the back of your head, from wandering around the city, to going shopping, to ending up at a museum with Aidan trying to make you laugh by telling you the real historical truths of certain exhibits. 

You were going to miss him.

After dinner you'd set out to a hill on the outskirts of the city to watch the sunset. You'd been carrying a stake around with you for the entire day. Honestly you were surprised no one noticed. Now that it was time to drive that stake into Aidan's heart you hated the fact that you had even agreed. 

But you had agreed and you were going to do it.

The two of you were sitting on the ground and as the sun set you turned to face Aidan.

"Don't make me do this"

"You must. You're the only one who can. I can't go on knowing that I'll lose you once again."

"I can't lose you Aidan"

"And I can't live knowing that I'll lose you again, I don't want to put you through that pain. And I'm certainly not going to bring you into the world of the vampire. I love you. That's why I'm asking you to do this."

"I don't want to do this."

"I know. But I wouldn't ask you to do it if I thought this would lead to regret. Ok?"

"Ok. Just. Before I do this, Aidan, kiss me one last time"

He did as requested, leaning forward, pressing his lips to yours, and with that last kiss you plunged the stake into him.

You left the ashes on that hill and made your way home. You didn't care about anyone staring at you crying while walking home, you didn't care about anything anymore now that Aidan was gone. You felt a sting on your arm and you didn't bother to look, knowing that the soul mark had disappeared. Aidan had always told you about the mornings where another would appear but that was for him, not for you. He was immortal, would have lived forever had you refused what you had just done, you were were not, there was no sense of reincarnation for you.

Josh and Nora were waiting on the couch when you came home. Alone. 

They pulled you into a hug and watched as you went up to the room that you shared with Aidan. Once shared.

Alone.

Once you had been two and now.

You were alone.


	2. Epilogue

Aidan awoke with a start. He knew what had happened, that he had died. That much he knew, but the rest was a mystery. Ghosts had doors to the afterlife, at least that's what Sally had, yet Aidan didn't remember a door appearing before him. All he remembered was the stake and then being here. Wherever here was.

It wasn't white vastness like he had seen in movies, it wasn't nothing like he had believed. It was a forest, and a lake. A cabin on the waterfront, the interior designed like a mixture of skyline apartment and suburban home. It felt, familiar but he knew he had never been there before, knew he'd never seen this place. 

Wherever he was Aidan was alone. All alone.

There was no one around, animals but never people. It seemed odd though, this afterlife. Any desire he had in his head could appear but never people. Any companion he wished for, those who he knew had passed, would never show. Aidan was only with wishes and thoughts.

It had taken you a few months of grieving to feel as though you were ready to move on. Aidan had told you that he wished you to move on. That he knew there was a life ahead of you not burdened by someone who would live forever. He was always in the back of your mind, you knew that it was fine to grieve him, you knew that it was fine to think of him, but you had to stop letting him control your life in the way that he was. 

You saw him everywhere, every place in the city reminded you of him in some way. They weren't bad memories but they were painful. They hurt because he was no longer there to share new memories with.

Eventually you decided you wanted out of the city and found a job opportunity elsewhere. Across the country elsewhere. Being away from every place Aidan had been would make the wound less fresh. Time hadn't caused the grief to ease but you thought perhaps distance would. Josh, Nora, and Sally were immensely supportive even coming with you to find a new apartment and to move you in when it came time.

In that new state, in that new city you finally started to heal. You'd always heard about support groups for those with deceased soulmates but it never occurred to you to go until someone had mentioned a friend who had been. If it helped then it helped and if it didn't it didn't was your reasoning. 

The first few meetings you'd gone to you sat and listened. Everyone had different stories and different ways of grieving but the shared emotions made you feel not so alone in everything. And on your fourth meeting you finally told your story. Leaving out the fact that Aidan was a vampire and asked you to kill him it was nice to air everything out, to talk to people who didn't know him and talk to people who understood what you were going through. Most people just told you they were sorry but these people could tell you advice and you knew it was sincere.

As time passed you began to make new friends, some from work, some from the support group, and some from elsewhere. As time passed you began to put Aidan at the back of your mind. As time passed you began to fall in love again.

You'd met him through a friend at the support group. He used to go to meetings but like some of the members felt that eventually he was ready to deal on his own. Meetings were always there if it helped but there wasn't that need to go to each one. 

It was a blind date and while you were skeptical at first you found that it wasn't as bad as you had built it up in your mind to be. He knew you were always going to love your soulmate and you knew he was always going to love his own soulmate. Souls entwined will never part. However that never meant that you couldn't fall in love with someone else.

Ten months was how long it took for you to tell him you loved him and for him to do the same.

A year and half was how long it took before the two of you moved in together.

Three years was how long it took before the two of you were married.

And you were happy.

And you were in love.

And you still loved Aidan. You always would.

You remained happily married for many years. It never really crossed your mind what would happen when you died and so it was a shock and a joy to find out what happened when you did.

One moment you were asleep.

The next moment. You were awake.

It was a forest, one with a lake and cabin on the water. A cabin that you recognized in an instant. There was no one around. No sound other than birds in the trees and the movement of the water, no voices, simply nature.

Aidan was reading in the cabin when he heard footsteps outside. It startled him as the sound was footsteps but he had asked for a companion for years without one appearing. He feared something had gone wrong but as he approached the doorway he found himself wrong. Very incredibly wrong.

For there in the middle of everything, was you.

He called your name and watched as your eyes fell on him. The two of you stood for a moment staring in disbelief before making your way to one another.

"I've missed you, I don't even know how long it's been but I've missed you each and every day"

"I've missed you to Aidan. I've thought about you always"

"I'd welcome you to this afterlife, this home I suppose, but I don't know what home this is."

You laughed, "Aidan, you're telling me you don't remember any of this"

"I don't, I'm guessing maybe I should though," he grinned.

"This cabin, this lake, all of this is our dream Aidan. Remember that morning, so long ago now, but we were laying in bed just talking about the future. We were talking about our future and where we'd like to live, what style of home and it all came together. A mix of everything you loved and everything I loved. A home for the both of us."

As you spoke he began to remember the morning in question, you lying there with your head on his chest, early morning sunlight creeping through the window, talking about nothing and everything.

"Well then. Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
